<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stranger by greenlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779397">The Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock'>greenlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Vegeta Stories [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: 异乡人<br/>Pairing: All贝，卡贝，特贝，弗贝<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Summary: 在绝望的未来，少年特兰克斯与一个不可透露姓名的异乡人产生了类似羁绊的东西、拥有过肉体的联系。他依稀认识那个人，他假装不认识那个人。<br/>Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Future Trunks Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Vegeta Stories [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>基于龙珠Z、龙珠超、龙珠GT等作共有的宇宙观剧情。原作未来特兰克斯在第一次时空穿越后分出两个平行宇宙，一个是他被沙鲁杀死的宇宙；一个是他回到过去了解到沙鲁的事情没有被沙鲁杀死、回到未来解决了17号、18号、沙鲁，然而被黑悟空侵入并杀死了布尔玛的宇宙。本故事发生在后者宇宙，时间点是三个反派角色死亡后、布尔玛死亡前。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他出现很突然，但其实都无所谓。<br/>
他以为自己的面貌改变很多，直接走到我的跟前来自然是陌生而安全的，但那不过是自欺欺人。</p><p>我第一眼看到他，他站在悬崖上。破旧的斗篷很肮脏，恶风袭来，把它破裂粗糙的边沿拖起扑掀，远望去像枯枝般颓丧。当然这时我没有意识到他是谁，他小心地藏着所有的气，我感知不到他是谁。<br/>
我向他快速地移动，用我幼年时即从悟饭老师处习得的舞空秘术。我手中擎剑，带着我对“义无反顾”的所有理解，飞向他，准备第一招就将他击倒。<br/>
我不怕误伤，我不能允许这个时空再出现任何奇特的陌生人。这个脆弱的世界已经千疮百孔，它需要非常漫长的时间来重建。母亲致力于此，她已经在怀想春光中虚耗了她的半生，我希望她的后半世能够过得平静丰满。<br/>
我飞跃到那人的面前，挥出我的剑。这锐刃第一下务必是要破开他故弄玄虚的斗篷，迫他示出全副真面目。<br/>
他斗篷的兜帽，帽檐压得极低，使我疑惑他此刻连我的脸孔都未必能够窥到。这一剑挥出的瞬间，他一动不动，我有充分的条件预估力度和距离……<br/>
剑刃划下了，我能感知到空气被剑气撕开的轻微爆鸣。与此同时我看见这个神秘的异乡人霍然仰起脸，双腕交错迎向我的剑刃。<br/>
我看得清楚，他的腕上没有任何的保护，仅只戴着手套而已。然而，就在他的肉身接触利刃的一霎时间，金色的气焰如海啸般排空而来，将长剑与我一道弹飞出去！<br/>
冲击如此之大，我无法集中心力保持平衡，而是像个普通的地球人那样，被风与地心引力拖拽着，翻转着，颤抖着下坠。<br/>
目睹了我的坠落，那神秘人忽然自悬崖上一跃而下。他的身材不高，因而十分轻盈，很快就追上了我。隐约感觉到他在我的背心上托了一把，我的平衡感就又回来了。他没有抱住我或者拉住我，他只是把我原本的控制力交还给我。<br/>
我在一个凭空的趔趄之后悬停，然后开始大口喘气。那人消失了几秒钟，便又出现，在我跟前，约摸一臂的距离，手中提着我丢失的长剑。<br/>
他依然沉默不语，而我也不需要他开口，因为我怕他一开口说的会是敷衍我的谎言。无论他是因着什么缘由来到我的世界，我都不想追究。<br/>
哪有儿子辨认不出父亲的气呢？即使他的气又已变强了很多、很多……这不会令我惊愕，我知道他是那么勤奋的，无论上次别离后，在他的时间线上又经过了多少年，他的勤勉与愤怒都一定不会变。<br/>
他一定不知道我很想念他。我用我的方式，非常怨愤又非常悔恨地，挂念着他。<br/>
所以我没有给他机会说话。我不能给他这个机会叫出我的名字。如果一切回到当初见面的状态，我们就没有其他的可能了——我必须立刻带他去见妈妈，他的故事和时间不会是属于我的。<br/>
我的故事和时间本来就够让人沮丧的了，一个念头像血红的流星那样撞进我的脑袋。我决定孤注一掷，于是咆哮着，张开双臂，再度扑向他。</p><p>他显然没想到事情会产生这样的变化。<br/>
他对刚刚被他救了一命的我毫无防备，而我却是在刹那间把全部的气催动到了极致。我扑向他，撞向他，推动他直接撞击在身后的悬崖。亿万年形成的山脉因为我的私念崩裂开来。巨大冲击波让大地震动，原本平静的湖水也被弹起，冲向天空。<br/>
这才应该是我们重逢的景象，树木成行倒下，碎裂在我们的脚下。被偷袭的剧痛直接穿透了他的胸腔，任何凡人的肉体都承受不了这个。<br/>
他的手松开了，长剑滑下去，坠落在森林的某处。没有关系，我会找回它的。<br/>
我用自己的身体充作炮弹，打晕了这个不速之客，又在他身体下落的瞬间，接住了他。<br/>
他仰面躺在我的臂弯里。身体那么轻，好像比上次见面时更轻了。兜帽的边沿露出的下巴皮肤干燥，有鲜明的瘦削了的棱角。<br/>
我伸手拽下兜帽，一眼就看到了他已然微微灰白的鬓角。<br/>
不是上次跟我告别的他。不知道是属于哪个时间的他。不过毕竟是他。<br/>
他的嘴角有血痕，刚才那一下还会让他昏迷片时。我低下头去，鬼迷心窍般，舔在那些血丝上……接着是他的嘴上。<br/>
有铁锈般的咸腥味弥漫在我的口腔内。一个早已倾覆了的王国的记忆与积怨，全都沉淀在他浓稠的血气里。<br/>
妈妈和悟空先生都不在这里，除我之外没人知道他在这里。<br/>
他终于可以属于我一小会儿了。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2、</p><p>他的昏睡时长比我想象的还要久。<br/>
像是昏死过去，或者只是在短暂的晕厥后就直接沉睡了。<br/>
在我私人的、秘密的仓库里，有洁净的床铺，我在那里剥光的他。<br/>
把他破旧的斗篷仍在地下——本来想烧掉的，但我不想耽搁时间。他醒来后我未必是对手，即使用了一副手铐把他的双手固定在床头，他只要提升能量，就能瞬间挣脱的。<br/>
我所倚仗的不过是他确实不会杀掉我。无论怎样也不会杀死我。在时间与精神的小屋里，我也曾接近过……接近到要得手了。我曾把他按在墙壁上，试图在他喘息时告诉他我对他的情感……连一个字都没来得及说，他的气就将我弹开，甚至连那堵墙壁一道轰飞了。<br/>
没什么必要再同他倾诉我的情感，我需要的就是这样，像现在这样，直接抓一个枕头垫在他的屁股下面，拉开他的腿，把手指塞进他的身体里。<br/>
我知道弗利萨和悟空先生实质上都对他做过类似的事情，他可能很难理解我也会想要这么做。他可能很难理解爱的贪欲……我怀疑他是无暇爱上什么人的，即便在他拥有自由的光景，他也是执著于给自己的肉体施加痛苦，在痛苦中反复磨砺。他总在孤独中折磨他自己。<br/>
但我头一次看到他，在他们的时空、在等待悟空先生的时候我偷看他……我忽然就体会到妈妈为什么会爱上他。有很多我已知道的词汇可以形容，有很多理智的理由可以分析……可那都是借口罢了。总之就是，我觉得他很可爱，排开他是我父亲这回事，我也希望能多多被他关注，我想独自和他在一起。<br/>
如果能……尽量深入一些，就再好不过。</p><p>我为他做的扩张很不够。主要是我有点慌乱，又没有预先准备什么。舔过的手指不够滑，他的肠子又很干涩。难以想象这里能包容性交的器官，他热情的时候又是什么样子的？<br/>
在我按揉他干枯的身体时，他仍然在昏睡。他不知道自己昏睡时被我吻过他的腿。我咬了他大腿上的嫩肉，那里很白净、皮肤细腻，跟我们人类的皮肤也没多大区别。牙尖按擦吮吸过，会有酸痛的淤血痕迹留下来。他在昏睡中隐约有了感觉，没了手套保护的手指屈了起来，鼻翼翕动的幅度也变大了。我很害怕他马上就醒了，便马上抽出手指、爬上床去。<br/>
……完全是强行穿刺，一定很痛。他全身的肌肉都在震抖，我不敢犹豫，抓紧他的屁股，咬牙刺到尽头。他被我揉搓成很狼狈的样子，身体几乎折断了，小腹上的皮肉一时绷紧了。猛地撞在尽处时，他仰起头哀叫了一声，眼睛还没有张开，但是总算醒了。<br/>
他皱着眉头，闭着眼睛，在半醒之间，疼得尖叫出来。我听见他叫着，也可以说是求饶地叫唤着：“啊！轻一点……！求你了……卡卡罗特！”<br/>
这是他身体对交媾行为最后的记忆，脑子里一直铭记。可惜他的眼睛在这一痛之余就睁开了，他看见了我的脸。<br/>
我的脸一定很难看，即使是他面上也一瞬就露出了少许惊恐和畏惧。我不想解释，伸出一只手一把捂住他的嘴，免得他再叫出悟空先生的名字。<br/>
我同样不想去细想他们之间后来的故事。<br/>
“老实点！”我凶恶地怒吼着，把染了血丝的器官从他的身体里拖了出来。这个过程中，他抖得更厉害了，刚刚张开的双眼眼圈泛红，挤在我手掌边沿的鼻子不自然地发出“吸吸”的噪声。<br/>
很抱歉弄伤了。不过这点小伤对他的体质来说应该没什么的。<br/>
“异乡人！不老实招出你到这里来的目的，我还会让你吃更多苦头的！”我满口胡话地叫着，装模作样，假装自己在逼供——同时摆动我的腰，再度重击在他的血肉深处。<br/>
我手掌下的口唇内溢出了唾液，他“嗬嗬”地干咳着，摆动头颅想摆脱我。看得到他手腕上已经勒出了嫩红的印痕。他其实有别的方法可以挣脱锁铐，只是那样十分可能先害死我。<br/>
他绝不可能杀死我，所以我可以像现在这么做。<br/>
……做很过分的事，比如用我为他而坚挺的器官，在他不愿配合的嫩肉间反复翻搅摆动，强迫它们自救，哭泣着分泌出很多滑液来。进入渐渐顺畅了，虽然有出血，很快也能搅出湿润的声音。他的身体毕竟是不排斥这个的，可能曾经，还在这方面得到过难忘的快乐。<br/>
和悟空先生一起……人们的大英雄。当然。</p><p>那天下午我先干了他一次，时间不长，他的男性部分完全没什么反应，始终软软地缩在肚子一侧，这让我很沮丧。<br/>
在我射过以后，趴在他身上喘气的一小会儿，虽然没有再捂住他的嘴巴，他也拒绝说话。<br/>
于是我开始向他的乳头吹气。他的乳尖敏感又羞怯，几乎肉眼可见地立了起来，非常可爱。我咬了它，同时觉得自己又硬得发疼了。<br/>
这一次我把他翻过去，从后面插进去。看不见脸对我俩来说都要好得多，他的身体能轻松很多——我能插入更深，他也能假装那不是我。<br/>
这真是狂风骤雨般的撞击，我一度觉得自己那张行军床叫得比他还要癫狂，随时会粉身碎骨。床架的钢骨吱嘎作响，他也不再勉强，张着嘴巴放纵地呻吟出声。<br/>
他的声音是稍稍成熟了些，但也没有很大的变化，这让我欣慰。我恨不得他永无变化。如果我的世界还有神龙的话，我会许愿让他永远不要有变化……<br/>
他的内里愈来愈湿润，一时可说是春水泛滥。湿透的入口每次经历冲撞都会溢出一些我之前强行注入的东西。他的呻吟也愈发大声和放松了，我觉得他可能再度陷入了朦胧，又把我当成了悟空先生……<br/>
如果这样能让他的身体快乐点的话，就也无妨吧！我伸手去摸他的前端，这下总算有了点反应，开始充血，半硬不软。<br/>
那天之后的几个钟头，我几乎不让他休息，一直反复顶弄他折腾他，直到他那找不到感觉的身体终于射出点什么……他的高潮在天黑以后才来到，并非是畅快淋漓的，而是反复被刺激后的失禁行为。他本就枯竭的身体大汗淋漓，连脸颊摸上去都湿透了，说不好是汗水还是眼泪。<br/>
等我终于精疲力尽地从他身上起来。微末的理性回到我的脑袋，最先带来的仍旧是被他抛弃的恐慌。<br/>
只要我把他放开，马上就会逃走了吧……我慌张地考虑着，打量着他蜷缩在床上的赤裸的背。床单又湿又脏，可我暂时不敢拆开手铐，放他离开那张床。<br/>
……明明随时可以挣脱的，也许他也喜欢这种……他被弗利萨……被孙悟空……都做过，身体早就习惯了，就是很喜欢被残酷对待也不一定……<br/>
乱七八糟的念头充满了我完全空虚了的软弱的身体。我坐在离他几米外的沙发上，抱住了自己的头。<br/>
从指缝间看去，他的肩膀一起一伏，又一起一伏。突然，它抖缩了一下，他的身体蜷得更紧了。<br/>
是哪里疼痛吗？此前只是挨了一下，就昏睡得那么沉，他会不会是有伤在身？——我的心也随着他的身体一道紧缩了起来。做了很过分的事，我还是惧怕他会恨我。<br/>
就在我胡思乱想时，他开口了。用有点沙哑的嗓子，平静又礼貌地开口说话。<br/>
“喂，看守……”我听见他招呼我。<br/>
他按我新定下的游戏规则问我说：“有吃的吗？我饿了。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我给他拿了很多食物。</p><p>大战刚刚平复，农业还未复苏，我囤积在仓库里的大多是战备食物，有肉和玉米浓汤的罐头。我用胶囊屋的烤箱热了面包，这个还算是新鲜货。<br/>但我仍旧不敢轻易放开他，只将他的双手从床头松下，又旋即反剪拷在身后。<br/>“这样我怎么吃？”他很平静地反问我。<br/>他的目光中并没有我曾经一度熟悉过的暴戾之色。因为持续的、不自愿的性交，这双眼睛从睁开就一直红红的，他就用这双涨红了的眼睛望着我，有点委屈，甚至很柔和。<br/>“张开嘴，我喂你吃。”我说，拿起面包撕成了小块。<br/>他的眼睛瞪大了，又收缩回去，眼皮耷拉着，无精打采：“……太过分了。”<br/>“闭嘴！或者你想就一直饿着！”我也不清楚自己为什么会对他那么凶恶。不过，有一点我很清楚，我非常惧怕自己的气势退潮后，对他的畏怯和歉疚就会涌上心头，取而代之。声音大一些、凶狠一些，也许并不能让他始终乖乖屈从，却能够让我不会在他面前突然发抖……<br/>“……”他看着我，眼神更疲倦了。他的表情沮丧，昏昏欲睡。<br/>我把小块的面包碎片递到他的嘴边。“吃下去！”我吩咐他，他照办了。这副虚假的柔顺模样顿时让我心血沸腾。<br/>他咀嚼着，偷眼看我，没有讨好的意思，倒像是在评估我的战斗力和可能造成的伤害值。面包又干又硬，他满不在乎地吞下去了，舔着嘴唇小心翼翼地向我试探道：“能……让我先套件衣服吗？”<br/>赛亚人有这么深重的羞耻感吗？——怎么可能？我不信任他，何况，我很喜欢他现在的样子，我准备等一下就直接抱着他去清洗，这样看来还是不穿更方便一些。<br/>“不能。”我冷冰冰地回答。<br/>他没有再多说话。无论我喂他什么，他都会配合地吃下。既不抱怨食物的味道，也丝毫不在意我是否会在食物中动手脚。<br/>他这种满不在乎的态度渐渐地压逼和激怒了我。说到底他并不在乎，可能因为他确信自己随时可以动手送我一记伽力克炮让我滚出这个房间，所以现在也不过随便省点力配合我的疯癫。<br/>“当啷”一下，我把勺子摔在汤碗里，站起来，交抱手臂，冲着他叫嚷：“我下了药哦！”<br/>“什么……？”他惊讶地瞧着我，妈的，是真的惊讶。他就没怀疑过我吗？——在我对他做了这么残酷的事情以后？<br/>“下了……下了催情的药，”我无法自处，开始胡说八道，“在汤里。已经全都吃下去了，你到现在还没有感觉吗？没有觉得不对劲吗？”<br/>“需要吗……？”他还是惊讶地瞧着我。他已经两鬓灰白，居然还能摆出这么一副天真到令人愤怒的表情。<br/>“做了那么多次，你并没有爽到吧？用点药让你爽一下，也许就会露出可爱点的表情了。”我恨我自己，为什么要说这么蠢的话。这谎话太尴尬了。<br/>因为我的一意孤行，现在还赤裸着、反剪双手蜷缩在床头的那个囚徒，他用惊讶的眼睛上下扫过我的全身，从我自己都不知控制得好不好的面容，到我自己也无法控制的、微微发抖的手指。<br/>“……对不起。”他突然说。<br/>“什、什么……？”我握紧了拳头，这很有效，能让手指不再发抖。<br/>他坐在床上，调整了一下自己的双腿——像个处女那样把腿紧紧合拢放在同一边，而不是按照习惯大大咧咧地盘坐。他这样防备着我，做好了全副的准备，才悠然补充道：“对不起，这种事情我恐怕办不到。”</p><p>我不晓得自己为什么又扑上去了。<br/>是愤怒……我很愤怒，而且嫉妒得要发疯了。<br/>等理智回到我的头脑，我发现自己又压在他的身上，掐着他的脸。他的眼睛还是红红的，脸孔因为呼吸被挤榨也泛着红，刚刚被我喂过浓汤的嘴唇仍旧湿润，犹带着奶油和玉米的甜香。<br/>我把自己的嘴唇按压上去，恶狠狠地。我仿佛能听到他胳膊的骨头在关节臼中生硬地摩擦、嘎吱作响。<br/>我胡乱吻了他，舔了他的嘴唇，造访了他的口腔。他动了几下，没太多反抗，在此挣动也不过是反剪的双手感到难受了而已。<br/>现在这一个他能有多大年纪？五十岁？或八十岁？我不太能确定。我已经太久没见到其他有赛亚血统的人了。他当然老了，他已经变得柔软多了。如果是当年的他，我现在恐怕已被他撕碎了。他不会因为我是他同一个地球女人生下的儿子就原谅我。<br/>就算是现在，我也知道他不会原谅我。<br/>想到这个让我鼻子发酸，在流下眼泪以前我赶紧把他放开了。<br/>他瘫在床上，喘着气。两腿间的那根东西很清晰地硬挺着，比刚才我干他的每一次都要精神。<br/>“看见没有，药效很强的。”我伸手握住了他的性器，他从鼻腔里溢出低低的一声，像小型的动物哭泣时才有的低鸣声。<br/>这是假的，他实质上是可以单凭一击就破碎行星的那种怪物。他现在这样子不过是发情行为。<br/>我开始缓慢地、持续地摩擦他的性器，他大声呻吟起来，头颅向我的胸膛上蹭过来，火焰形状的发梢把我的下巴搔得发痒。<br/>“……你根本没给我吃药！”他咆哮着。<br/>“……是你太久没接吻了。”我揭穿道。<br/>他闭上眼睛，一会儿闷哼一会儿喘气，没多久，他黑硬的睫毛下面就出现了水渍。睫毛越来越湿，水滴滑成水线，他射了我满手，并且哭了出来。</p><p>我有点惊讶他确实还有精神——他确实还有欲望。<br/>在他把脸埋回枕头里的时候，我终于想起来问他那个问题了……那个始终困扰我的问题。<br/>“为什么来到我的世界？”我问他，我确实很想知道，这一次他为什么会来到我的世界？<br/>他的肩膀在抖动。床单上新鲜颜色的血滴是从磨破皮肤的手腕上流下的。赛亚人可没有那么容易受伤，要么是他整个变脆弱了，要么是他真的很频于摩擦……<br/>“我要去很远的地方了。解开我，让我走吧，我要去看看你妈妈。”他说。用明显是哭泣过的声音。<br/>“我不认识你，我不会让你靠近我妈妈。”我硬着头皮、忍着尴尬、吐着谎话，“说说，直接滚蛋的话你要去哪里？”<br/>“……”他不吭声了……很长的时间，他沉默了，我觉得得有二十分钟或者更久的时间。斟酌用哪种形态怎么撕碎我不需要那么久的时间，他斟酌的只能是——是否要告诉我真相。<br/>我不喜欢这样，我忍受不了。所以我在足令所有热腾腾的东西都完全彻底冷透的沉默之后，选择遽然开口。<br/>“我要把剩下的汤喝掉，然后再干你一次。”我说。<br/>果然，他抖了一下。<br/>“还是不打算告诉我吗？其实很好猜的吧？”我愤愤道，“你同什么人在什么地方有约定！”<br/>“不是那样。”他闷声道。<br/>“或者你打算再度抛弃你的妻子和儿子到远方去修炼！不外乎这两样。”我怒吼说。<br/>“并不是那样。”他辩白说。<br/>此外再也没有更多的解释。他更加沉默了。<br/>他沉默地俯卧在那里，把他裸露的屁股没有防备地对着我。但关于他和悟空先生有过什么约定的猜想困扰着我……这一天余下的时间里，我连他的一根指头都没再触摸过。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黎明时分我在沙发上打盹，被一阵悉悉索索的响动惊醒。<br/>
我霍然睁开干涩的眼睛，发现自己仍只是一个人躺在沙发上。想象中被他扼住咽喉处刑的事情没有发生，他没有偷袭我，却也没在床上了。弄脏的床单上还留着他躺过的印痕，人却不在那儿了。<br/>
——果然还是抛下我逃走了。<br/>
这并不意外，但我真的……好不甘心。我从沙发上弹起来，感觉到有什么“扑”地一声滑落地下。低头看时，好像是原来放在床脚的毯子。<br/>
昨夜不太愉快，我竟然忘了拿这毯子给他遮盖，就由他。不过……毯子原本在床脚，现在却盖在我的身上，这很奇怪。</p><p>我往声音的来处去，尽可能蹑手蹑脚、收束起我的气。其实并无必要，等我摸着墙壁，挪移到这房间的门口，就看见他端着两个盘子，大大方方地大步走了进来。<br/>
还没有套上战斗服，他穿着从箱子里翻出来的我的T恤和短裤，是妈妈给我的，上面都有胶囊公司的标识——他当然不排斥这个。<br/>
“我做了拌面，当然材料都是罐头里找的。”他像无事发生，把盘子放在沙发前的矮桌上，“吃一点吧，你昨天就只喝了我剩下的汤。”<br/>
赛亚人战斗狂会做饭吗？我表示怀疑。<br/>
“……没有往里面放什么料吧？”我自然是用完完整整的怀疑态度瞪住他。<br/>
“……下药？不需要。你从一照面就像磕多了药。”他很轻松地转过身子，回到厨房所在的位置，再出现时，手里拿着两瓶鬼知道什么时候出厂的苏打水。<br/>
大约是我的脸色让他有点隔阂，或者他怕我又抓住他，撕掉他的遮羞物，再把他铐回那张床上去。他放下苏打水，站在离我较远的桌角，才开口说：“吃吧，尝尝看。”<br/>
他期待的眼神让我切实觉到压迫。我偷瞟他的手腕，果然已经包扎好了，用了干净的纱布绷带……他还翻过我的药箱。这下他应该更加确信没有催情药那种东西了。<br/>
实在无法拒绝，我拿过勺子卷了些面条送入口中。很意外，没有特别难吃的味道，也不过就是普通的煮熟了的罐头的味道。是人类食物的味道……<br/>
“到底怎样……？”他还站在桌角，监督我、又逼问我。<br/>
“能吃——竟然没有被你煮成一坨垃圾。你什么时候学会的这手？”我不耐烦地反问他。<br/>
“你走了之后，我那里经过了很久……所以，在我的时间，你妈妈……不，我的那个布尔玛……她不在了以后，我一个人又住了很久。搬到无人区，免得再因为修炼侵扰到邻居，我住的地方跟你这里也差不多。”他说。<br/>
“啊啊，你竟然没有跟你的那个儿子住在一起。”我咀嚼着面条，无名愤恨，这样喃喃道，“果然你只是不想跟儿子住在一起。”<br/>
“我的特兰克斯结婚了，特……你可能想象不出，他现在看上去比我年纪还要大些。我和我的布尔玛后来还有了一个女儿，叫布拉，也是布尔玛给她取的名字。她也跟你妈妈现在差不多年纪了。”他垂下眼睛，然而皱紧了眉头。向我诉说这些……关于他的人间生活的事情，难道就这么让他难受？<br/>
这些不该是我关心的，我关心的应该是另一桩事。很重要的……<br/>
勺子从我的手指间滑到了盘子里，我终于问出了那个问题：“你……你现在有多少岁了？！”<br/>
“超过八十五岁。从来没有过任何一个赛亚人活到我现在的年纪。”他说。</p><p>我没有——没有办法从我的见闻中找到一个合适的比喻来形容我此刻的震惊。<br/>
他——他有八十多岁了？——他有这么老了？？啊啊，年纪见长是确实的，看得出来……可是他的身体、他的脸孔，看上去至多只有他所描述的年纪的一半。<br/>
可是，我所作的判断，全部是基于人类认知的判断。如果他没有骗我，在他的时空的赛亚人混血儿也同样只拥有人类的寿命，只不过是他一个人老得太慢了而已。<br/>
“那悟空先生现在应该也很年轻吧？”我没有力气继续假装了，他突然坦白的冲击让我的心思更加混乱。他的布尔玛……妈妈……去世了……？他是为这个来的吗？我的时间的妈妈还活着。我的时间……我的世界，没有孙悟空在，这也必定是一个不能满足他的执著的世界。<br/>
“卡卡罗特在二十多年前离开了地球。应该在宇宙某处吧，偶尔我能感受到他的气存在，大部分时候，距离太远……”他的声音低下去了，样子真是萧索，看上去确实老了。<br/>
空气中漂浮着热过的罐头的味道，不知为什么，这种热烘烘的油烟味让我的心脏怦怦乱跳。<br/>
我推开盘子，站起来，贴着沙发的边沿向他走过去。<br/>
这次才刚伸出手就看到他扭动起肩膀要躲开了：“别……别这样……”<br/>
我不去管他闪躲的意愿，还是一把抓住了他的肩膀。并没有抓疼他的意思，我的动作比之前可轻得多了。手指碰到他裸露的脖子，他的皮肤像地球上的年轻人一样细腻，柔韧的触感能把指尖吸住。<br/>
我用双手捉住他的双肩：“所以你是打算现在就出发去未知的地方找悟空先生吗？”<br/>
“等我看过你妈妈以后。我……我不需要出现在她面前，我也给不了她什么。”他轻轻地、忧疑地摇着头，“你带我去胶囊公司，在实验室门外偷偷看她一眼，我就走……我的……我们的布尔玛离开已经很多年了。我……”<br/>
我很想抱住他的肩膀。他不知道自己肩膀微微抖动的样子真是可怜。我的本心只是抱住他打断一下时间留给他的哀伤——如果真有那种东西的话……但我摸过他的脖子以后，想做的就是一口咬在他的脖子的薄皮上。而且我接着就这么做了。<br/>
“你是打算抛弃我们了。”隔着他的皮肤，我用牙刃磨蹭他的血管。用力咬下去会死吧……也许会立刻被杀的是我……<br/>
“我本来就……不属于你们的这个世界。是我……我想来看看……”他推拒着，没有用有效的力气。他为什么不直接变成超级赛亚人呢？在我任性地折磨他之后，他还是没有变成超级赛亚人来推开我？<br/>
他是喜欢我这样？……不，他的样子明明很痛苦。<br/>
那他是……<br/>
一个可怕的念头像暴雷一样击穿了我，我突然想到，可能——可能他的年纪……身体……已不能再变成超级塞亚战士了……他说他老了……很显然，他是老了……所以……<br/>
他是真的无法以强力抗拒还能变成超级赛亚人的我了吗？<br/>
我把T恤拉下他的一侧肩膀，我啃噬亲吻起他结实的肩膀。他并没推开我。可能确然是没能力推开我了。<br/>
“……你就不能先吃饱肚子吗？——就只想要干这个？”他很无奈地叹着气。<br/>
“你好好给我，我会带你去见妈妈。”我咬着他的皮肉说。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在他的坚持下我还是先吃光了他做的食物。<br/>我不清楚他期待的评价到底是怎样的，我觉得他一直站在那里看我吃完，肯定还是希望能多得些评价。<br/>可是他始终在侧的目光自然是让我食之无味，多年的战争环境给我留下了坏习惯，寝食的状态都不希望被监看。<br/>不过，他也……也谈不上在监看。是我的问题。我自己的问题。总之我想同他做另外的事情，却非得要强制性先吃这顿饭。</p><p>勺子终于刮干净了盘底，我扔下它，霍地站起，向他走过去：“现在可以了吧，我们到床上去！”<br/>他还是傻站着，看向我的表情有难以捉摸的笑意：“我在厨房的木箱里还发现有一瓶红酒。”<br/>啊，红酒。有点年头了，是附近居民送赠给我的礼物，是我保护他们不受侵害的奖赏。我不想自己陷入危险的醉态，所以从来没打开过。<br/>“是啊，所以呢……？”我真的要不耐烦了。他一定是在拖时间，他心里当然显然不乐意让我玩弄他的屁股。他还有他那虚无缥缈的自尊要维护。<br/>“拿过来怎么样？我想喝一点。”他微笑着，态度里没有我会拒绝的预设。<br/>“……随便啦。”<br/>我不想再偷袭他，他不可能让我用同样的方法偷袭成功第二次。我不想认真试探他的能力极限，我不想让他意识我开始怀疑他了——我从刚才开始，一直忍不住地揣测他已不再能够变成超级赛亚人。<br/>为了避开所有的自欺欺人和麻烦，我才拿了红酒给他。没有合适的杯子，我拿来了马克杯和一个碗。<br/>他表情放松地等待我用钳子外加一根长钉起开酒塞。“布尔玛想骗我跟她玩点什么的时候，就会给我喝酒。”他微笑着，在两个容器里挑走了看上去稍微正常点的马克杯。<br/>也可能是因为上面有个胶囊公司的标志，他才会选马克杯。<br/>“你喜欢吗？”我脱口而出。<br/>“喜欢什么？是喝酒这件事，还是她在我身上浪费的心思？”他向后仰去，身体倾靠在布满霉斑的墙壁。<br/>他保持着那副姿势向我遥遥举起了杯子：“我不喝酒就没有你，来吧。”<br/>端起碗喝红酒总让我感觉怪怪的。只让那些泛着香气的液汁碰了碰嘴唇，我就把碗放下了。<br/>他靠在墙上，喝一口停一停，眼睛没有放在我身上，也没有放在这屋子里的任何东西上。很快他就把我倒给他的一整杯都灌下去了。品尝之类的感言也是不存在的，他喝得很快，像饮水一般。说起来除了一点点玉米汤，他也挺久没有喝水了，想必这干渴也是真的。<br/>杯子空掉以后，这个赛亚人没有把它砸掉，而是轻轻地放回矮桌上。<br/>“呋——”他微微弯腰，俯看着坐在沙发上端着碗的我，忽然吹出一口长气。我慌忙把碗放下了。<br/>一定是我凌乱的样子很可笑，他确实笑了起来。难以想象的、属于他的爽利笑声在我的鼓膜内炸开。差不多是同时地，他的一只手抚上了我的脸侧。<br/>完全是绷带的触感，此刻我开始后悔弄伤了他的手腕。<br/>“闭上眼睛。”他说。<br/>我闭上了眼睛。我没有办法不照做。<br/>“布尔玛总是从这一句开始的。”他又说。<br/>操。要是没有这一句我的感觉会好得多。</p><p>他会用牙齿解开拉链。他的那个布尔玛居然教会他这种功夫。<br/>口交很生涩，他不是太明白要怎样才能让我持续地爽下去。他舔我好像动物舔毛那样浮于表面，幸好他的舌头很粗糙，不知道是不是所有的赛亚人舌头都这么粗糙。它的表面像有细小的钩子，在嫩皮上搔动时会让我压不住呻吟声。<br/>但只要想到他可能也这样服务过悟空先生，我的兴致就很难持久。如此反反复复地分神，累他卖力地挑逗了我很久。<br/>我不想打断他，所以没有说什么话，到实在忍不住时，就眯起眼睛偷看他。酒精让他的面颊上有充血泛红的斑点，干燥的皮肤也忽然柔润起来。<br/>我抓住他的手臂把他拉起来，试图把他拽进怀抱，可他拒绝了。<br/>“就在沙发上好不好？”我问他。我实在不想把他压回到被我们搞脏的床上去。<br/>“嘘——嘘——！你别动。”他站起来，就在我跟前把短裤脱了。令人惊喜，他已经有了些硬度。别说他已有八十五岁，明明那个的形状和颜色都还很好，皮肤清洁，又很有精神。我伸手去摸，他也没有避让了。<br/>“其实也想让你摸别的地方呢。”他嘀咕着，跨坐在我的腰上。我感到全身的血一下子就冲到脑袋里去了。<br/>完全是循着本能地，我托着他的腰，他则撑住了我的胳膊。他的入口柔软发烫，内里竟比我干他的任何一次都要湿滑……但那些肠子，感觉到我就缠上来了，把我紧紧地、捆束在其中。我甚至能感觉到他的心脏搏动。他是外星怪物，我不敢忘。<br/>“把手给我。”他喘着气，抓住我的手指，态度强硬地，引着它们往自己身后探摸。<br/>他把我的一只手按在自己断掉的尾巴的残余上，骨节只留下很少的一点，皮肤已经愈合了，摸上去有点怪异，那表皮上仍旧执着地生发出绒毛。<br/>“……摸摸看。”他又指教说。与此同时湿透了的屁股即使不动弹也淌出了汁。<br/>啊，尾巴的根部充血了，是硬的。用指甲掐上去以后，他开始尖叫，屁股也忘情地扭动起来了。<br/>好像某种开关一样……赛亚人的尾巴，据说是弱点，被抓住了就会失掉力气，不能反抗。他的尾巴明明是修炼过的，每个人都给我讲过这些故事，说他变成大猩猩都还能保持理智。但此刻他在我的大腿上扭动腰肢，放纵地叫着，仿佛全无理智。<br/>孙悟空一定见过这个。<br/>——管他呢，我不介意孙悟空见过，因为我也见识过了。他在这里、这个时空、这个让人沮丧的世界上，现在此刻就只有我。我不介意他把我当成孙悟空，如今的他根本就找不到他的孙悟空了。<br/>我仰起头，望着他，眼睛刺痛。眼泪流出来了，我看不清他，满目昏眩……<br/>“亲亲我，好吗？你……你知道这是我吧——你还认得我吗？”我揪住他的T恤领口，试图把他从接近谵妄的狂热中拉下来。<br/>他用双手抱住我的脸，没有即刻扭断我的脖子，而是重重一下吻在我最像他的额头。<br/>“闭嘴！特兰克斯！”<br/>然后他用就那种最贝吉塔的混账口气喝斥了我。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是我经历过的最畅快的一次。<br/>
高潮来时说是灵魂都被吸出去了也不为过。<br/>
更完美的是，当我微微返神，就能能感觉到他攀在我肩上手……我们浑身近乎汗湿，他的双手依然温暖又干燥 。我把他的手从肩上拉下一只，紧紧贴在嘴唇上。<br/>
他没有抗拒。我们气喘吁吁地靠在一起，倾倒在沙发上。汗水干透以前，就一道昏睡过去。<br/>
难得我的世界有平静无事的一整天。我同他紧靠在一起，在断断续续的瞌睡中度过了整个白天。<br/>
——直到黄昏降临。<br/>
我睁开眼睛时天已经开始黑了，而他仍然睡得很熟。<br/>
我想起昨天他就这么疲惫，很难说是不是因为年龄增长他才容易疲惫。下定了决心不去细想，我要让一切回到正轨。<br/>
至少先找回我的剑。昨天袭击他的时候掉落在悬崖下的森林里了。位置是一定的，范围也不大。<br/>
我简单冲洗了身体，背上剑鞘，就准备出发。<br/>
我为他盖上他曾盖在我身上的那条毯子，直起身子便看到他的双眼不知何时已经睁开了。<br/>
我们相顾无言。<br/>
“我……我去找一下剑。你可以先洗个澡，水箱里有水，一个白天的太阳能已经都烧热了。”我说。<br/>
他牵动嘴角，露出一个微笑：“好。”<br/>
我看到他从毯子下面伸出手脚，就这样闲适又慵懒地，伸了个懒腰。<br/>
他没有怨恨我的意思……这样太好了……就这样吧。<br/>
我立刻转身，从窗口飞了出去。</p><p>如我所料想的，我的剑应该就埋在原本位于悬崖底部森林里，一片碎石堆的下方。<br/>
我落在实地，打算一口气提升气，一两个光波就能把这些石块扫开。<br/>
不想离开他太久，我还想看看他洗完澡湿漉漉擦头发的样子。如果马上杀回去的话，就十足是刚好撞见，不是我存心要看到的。<br/>
当我握紧拳头，开始凝神提气。差不多就在我的头发变成金色的同一瞬间，那件事就发生了——一道邪恶的红光将黄昏的浓云撕开了。<br/>
飓风从天空中垂直袭来，就砸落在距离我不远处的海滨，强大的冲击把海水排空。从我的位置，都能够看到瞬间升高的巨浪，这绝非是正常的自然现象。<br/>
在我的记忆里，这类事情只发生过一次，那一次不是我的父亲贝吉塔，而是我——我自己，身在第一次的时间旅行中……那是弗利萨父子的飞船降落时的景象。巨大的、几乎与一座城市等大的飞船落地时，数百个反重力装置为了缓冲同时启动，就造成了这样的现象。<br/>
这一次也是一样，我抬起头，就看到了那巨大邪恶的外星金属造物，它悬浮在大气层中，正在缓缓降落。<br/>
弗利萨一族的飞船！在我的印象中，我的时空并没有他们存在了……北界王、界王神，我的母亲，他们所有人都没有向我提到过这个邪恶的集团和组织。他们是从哪里、怎么会跑到我们的地球来的呢？<br/>
我必须马上通知父亲！叫上他，跟妈妈一起……<br/>
只需要一两个气功波就能先找到我的剑，我打量着碎石堆，打算尽快完成这件事。就在我收回目光，专注于眼前的数秒钟内，一阵剧痛咬中了我的脊背。<br/>
一开始只像是被尖锥扎到，颈骨末梢有一个细小的点疼了一下——不过刹那间，那种刺疼就像遽然弹开的蛛网一样覆及我的整个背部。<br/>
痛极了，我的四肢全部麻痹掉了。<br/>
我不知道自己的超级赛亚人状态消失了没有，都还没来得及想到这些，还没来得及挥出一拳，我的眼前就变得一片漆黑。</p><p>是窒息感把我从短暂的昏迷中拖了出来。<br/>
不是简单的呼吸不畅，我感觉自己一度根本已是一具被吊死的尸体正在迎风摆荡。<br/>
我瞪开眼睛，眼前沉黑一片，暂且感觉不到身体四肢。情况不明……但我想要马上爬起来，应对任何不良状况。<br/>
挣动了一下，脖子上传来紧密的压迫感，气管好像要折断了一般，氧气被积压回肺部。我发出呛咳声，试图伸手去拉扯压住脖子的东西，也失败了……我终于感觉到自己的手了，我的双手正以完全张开的姿势，被“安置”在我的身体两侧。我的双脚亦然。<br/>
像蛛网上的蝇虫，我被以某种方式牢牢约束着，身体完全悬空。<br/>
伴随着我的呛咳声，辉光大亮。整个空间中所有的照明物都开始工作了，炽热的光源照在我流着冷汗的脸上，我颇花费了一些时间才能让眼睛适应在强光下视物。<br/>
终于看清楚了，我是被拉开四肢、悬吊住脖子，高挂在钢铁空间的正中、宇宙航船的栈桥之间。在某个人的飞船上。<br/>
不是太意外的，在我的对面，这飞船的拥有者和指挥官，正驱动他的卵形悬浮座椅向我飞来。愈发近了，我看见他的脸，立刻认出了他——<br/>
——是弗利萨！<br/>
完整的，苍白身体的，活着的弗利萨。是被我杀死过的弗利萨！<br/>
他飞到我的面前，悬浮在死气沉沉的钢铁空间，离我约摸一臂的地方。他伸出手就能掐住我的脖子，于是他真的那样做了。<br/>
“另一个超级赛亚人……”他皱起眉头，态度轻蔑地打量着我，“原来躲在这个时空里……我终于找到你了。”<br/>
他似乎不太清楚我跟贝吉塔的关系，我紧张地想着，不过既然他是活着的、没有金属化的一个弗利萨，可能他的际遇像我八十五岁的这一个父亲一样，又有了很多我不知道的讯息。我还是……最好不要先做他知道什么、不知道什么的假设。<br/>
我只是担心他已经找到了被我藏在仓库里的父亲，还有我妈妈，她应该还在地上的实验室里工作……我昏迷了多久？我对自己的身体很有信心，被偷袭后，我应该昏睡了没多久。<br/>
一想到偷袭我的是纵横宇宙的弗利萨或他的军队，我就觉得没那么沮丧了。我打败过弗利萨，只要保全好状态、从这里逃出去，我就一定还能再度打败他。<br/>
我咬住嘴唇，打定主意先不要轻易与弗利萨对话。<br/>
“是贝吉塔君带着我找到了你，真是个惊喜。”他黑色的指甲割破了我的皮肤，我能感觉到血正在冒出来，流入圈住脖子的套索的缝隙间。<br/>
“哼。”我是不会相信他的谎言的，父亲不可能为弗利萨做事，没必要相信这邪恶的生物嘴里吐出的任何故事。<br/>
“五年来贝吉塔君跟我的实验机构合作改进了时光机器，如果没有他的帮助我的飞船不可能回到这个时空，我也没办法一下子就找到我的仇人——也就是你！啊，你——你叫什么名字？贝吉塔君的地球人儿子特兰克斯跟你长得很像，那也是你的儿子吗？你跟贝吉塔君是什么关系？”他说。<br/>
他的问题，一个接一个甩出来，好像炸弹一样，把我炸得头晕眼花。<br/>
“不可能！贝吉塔不可能把时光机器的技术分享给你！”我咆哮道。<br/>
“不可能吗？……真奇怪，你有什么好愤怒的？或者那本来是你的专利？——对不起，已经属于弗利萨军了。”他冷笑着，松开了手指。我那暂且得回了少许自由的下巴跳痛不止。<br/>
大口吸气让我冷静了些。我有尽可能地让自己的声音显得比弗利萨要更平静。“……因为贝吉塔恨你，不可能与你合作。”我对他说。<br/>
这句话果然激怒了他，他的“蛋壳”在空中摇晃了一下，他的身体霍然后仰。突然地，他发出尖利、狂妄的爆笑，一边笑一边用他冰冷的不断戳着我的脸。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈年轻的赛亚人哟，看来你和贝吉塔君交情也没有多深厚嘛！他居然什么都没有告诉你！别告诉我他真的只是费了五年的工夫做好这个机器跑来看看你跟你喝杯茶而已！”他笑着说。<br/>
“别想激怒我，没用。”我对他说，“你跟贝吉塔我只会相信贝吉塔。”<br/>
弗利萨稳住座椅，停下笑声，放下了他那恶心的指头。<br/>
“你大概还不知道吧，赛亚人——我的小贝吉塔除了跟我分享了时光机器的技术，还把他性命攸关的事情也交代给我了呢。”他口气颇自得地告知我。<br/>
“是什么事情？”完全是本能地，我紧张了。<br/>
我的语气可能暴露了什么，弗利萨那苍白的、非人类的脸孔上即刻展现出恶意得逞的笑意来。<br/>
“啊啊，一点小事罢了。”他就那样笑着对我解说道，“小贝吉塔不愿意再变成超级赛亚人了，他拜托我的科学官们帮他做了一个小装置，可以抑制他的变身。”<br/>
他冲着我抬了抬下巴，示意道：“就是你脖子上现在戴的这个东西，怎么样？很舒适吧。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这是什么鬼！”我原本以为脖子上的只是普通的镣铐。<br/>
“啊，啊……说实话完成后还没有经过任何测试呢。本来是为贝吉塔设计的，结果还没有完成他就逃走了。”那个怪物摸着自己的下巴，得意洋洋。<br/>
他打量我的目光终于移动到与我对峙的高度，拿一双血红色的眼珠阴森森地瞪着我：“同样是赛亚人，不如你就替我的小贝吉塔先做这个测试吧。”<br/>
“你还没告诉我贝吉塔为什么不愿意再变成超级赛亚人！”我不相信他。<br/>
我是无法相信将超级赛亚人的变身状态当成至高荣耀来珍惜的父亲，会有一天不再要变身成超级赛亚人。弗利萨一定是在撒谎，难道这之前父亲曾经落在他的手中吗？<br/>
我看到父亲出现在悬崖上的时候，他很肮脏狼狈……难道他是刚刚从弗利萨军队的控制下逃出来的吗？<br/>
他没有告诉我。如果一见面他就告诉我曾经发生过这样的状况，那么我……我……<br/>
——突然地，我意识到自根本没有给过父亲任何自白的机会，我没有给他时间开口诉说哪怕一个完整的字，就偷袭了他。我打晕了他，出于我的自私和渴望，我强暴了他。我没给他机会告诉我发生过什么……也许在他身上发生过非常可怕的事情也不一定……这种后知后觉的悔恨骤然笼罩了我的心，我大口吞下空气，想缓解它给我的胸腔瞬间植入的酸楚和疼痛。<br/>
“诶呀，看来小贝吉塔与你并没有我想象的那么亲近呢！”弗利萨舒适地靠坐在他的“蛋壳”里，“他居然没有告诉你这么重要的事情，这让我颇有些意外哪。”<br/>
他弹了弹指尖，金属链条还是延展，我被晃动着，“递交”到最近的金属栈桥上。链条自己弹开锁扣，向反方向收缩。我的手脚于是得了自由。<br/>
被吊久了有点麻木感，问题不大。我小心翼翼地活动了关节，要提气的话，似乎也很方便。<br/>
那怪物是认真的，他想看我能不能变成超级赛亚人——在我……脖子上佩戴着他们造的装置的前提下。<br/>
“我凭什么要试——！”我咆哮着，即刻拔地跃起。不需要变成超级赛亚人状态我依然拥有超过我的老师孙悟饭超级赛亚人状态下的力量，我完全可以就以普通状态下的速度追上弗利萨的“蛋壳王座”——把他拽出来，把他扔下去！<br/>
是的，我只一次简单的提升就已经飞到那座椅前了。我向弗利萨伸出了双手，而弗利萨，则只是轻轻地向我抬起了一只手而已。<br/>
那只手上，握着一个结构极简单的，遥控器。<br/>
只有一个按键，没有别的功能和设计。在我掐住他那苍白的脖子之前，他就慢条斯理地把那按键按了下去。<br/>
我感到有一道闪电砍过我的脖子。我的头可能直接被它砍了下来。<br/>
……可能真是这样。</p><p>这一次是一连串的耳光把我扇醒。不怎么重，可是也确有点微末的刺激与疼痛。<br/>
我睁开眼睛，昏沉了好几分钟才把自己的头和脖子接起来——准确点说，是让我的大脑感觉到我脖子以下的其他部位，我的手、脚，其他的器官。<br/>
我大约是跪在地上，有人抓着我脖子上的那个装置，正在一丝不苟地扇我耳光。<br/>
“停……下……”我怒喝他，可惜挤出来的声音完全是舌头被割掉了一般的模糊呻吟。我同样也花了好几分钟才能操纵我的舌头。<br/>
“啧啧啧啧……抱歉抱歉，我的科学官确实同我报告说这东西只会提供一点点无害的小电流——”是弗利萨的声音吗？……他的声音怎么忽远忽近？……哦好吧，我又得开始找我的耳朵了。<br/>
终于……我总算了解了，并不是弗利萨在扇我耳光，是一个普通的士兵而已。平素这样的士兵我一根手指就能干掉一打，但我现在甚至没法正常说话。<br/>
“从‘让暴躁的赛亚人瞬间安静下来’这一目的出发，这个小小的实验机型还算是成功的。”弗利萨在我的旁边小声说。<br/>
“贝吉塔——不会——让你——机会——”我努力挤着字，一个字一个字地与他争执。<br/>
“你说小贝吉塔？我亲手杀死过他。”弗利萨说，“很多年前了……我打穿了他的心脏，他躺在那里，一直哭泣着，最后受死……从那时候到现在，这孩子一直在修炼，从未懈怠过地，一直修炼。他从出生开始，整整刻苦修炼了八十年，直到五年前。”<br/>
五年前……他又提到这个时间了。这个时间点一定发生过什么。<br/>
“所以——他——恨——你！”我喘着气。扇了我半天耳光的士兵也喘着气。他拎着我的脖子，显然是被我的目光吓退了。他停住了手，别过头去假装是在专注聆听那所谓黑暗大王的言语，其实不过只是不敢看我。<br/>
因为我用眼神已经明确告知了他，等会儿我会把他扇我的都还回去的，我会把他的脑袋拧下来。<br/>
“可能你很难想象，贝吉塔君的超级赛亚人状态有多么强大，那是接近破坏神的强大……掌握到那样的力量，同时如果完全放弃思考，放弃所谓的‘人性’，就完全已经可以达到比神更强大的境界了——这就是贝吉塔君在五年前已抵达的境界。”<br/>
咯吱咯吱的声音愈来愈近了。那个宇宙黑暗秩序的建立者正脚踏实地地走向我。他从他的“蛋壳”里出来了……为什么？……我很难理解……他说的那些，我也很难理解。<br/>
“你在——胡说——什么？”我怒吼道。<br/>
“从来没有过任何一个赛亚人活到贝吉塔君现在的年纪。如果长时间维持超级赛亚人的最高状态，战斗民族的血越烧越热，他沉醉在战斗的狂怒与快慰里，他发现自己越来越难找回理性。也许哪一次变身战斗后就会完全疯掉了吧……你懂什么叫理性吗？——我问你呢，低等的猴子！”<br/>
弗利萨挥开了拎着我的士兵，我暂时无法自己挺直身体，于是摔倒下去。身体还没有碰到地面，弗利萨的脚尖就赶上来了，他一脚踢在我的肚子上，我被他踢得滚了出去，直至撞上墙壁。<br/>
“我的小贝吉塔显然认为他的理性还有用！”弗利萨发出尖利的、畅快淋漓的笑声，“那些没意义的回忆，在地球上生活的记忆——他觉得有用！他认识的地球男人和女人，他生的混血孩子，他早就不跟他们见面了！他在脆弱的小行星上就像个随时毁灭星球的大炸弹，当然需要时刻躲着他们！只有回到弗利萨军，回到我的保护下，他才能物尽其用，感到安全！所以他回来了！”<br/>
这不是真的。<br/>
我不相信他。<br/>
倘若他说的是真的，父亲真有那么强大，他为什么要任由我欺负摆布？他在我的身下哭泣和流血，也没有拧断我的手臂和脖子……没有揍我、没有踢开我。他甚至没有责备我……<br/>
倘若他已经强大到能够超越神的状态，他为什么还要怜惜我？——难道他只是同情我？<br/>
难道他只是——像神一样——泛泛无情地怜悯了我？<br/>
我不相信。<br/>
我是不能相信弗利萨的这些鬼话的。</p><p>胸口的骨头可能裂开了，还好伤得并不算重。通过调整呼吸，我能忍受现在的疼痛。<br/>
我捂着胸口，从地上爬起来，依靠着墙壁坐着，调整呼吸。<br/>
还要再试一次，我这样想着。速度不够，以现在的状态和速度我没办法在弗利萨按下遥控器前摸到他。<br/>
提升到超级赛亚人2的状态如何？速度会变快，可是给我的时间与给弗利萨的时间也是一样的……<br/>
也许我不该把直接攻击弗利萨作为目标，有没有其他方法呢？<br/>
这样思考着的时候，我忽然感觉到地面在震动。是大量士兵们列队行动，踩踏着飞船的绝缘地板，导致的震动。<br/>
他们为什么集结？他们就在不远处集结。飞船的舷舱豁开一道大门，地球的空气扑入其中，有不适应富氧环境的生物正在调整头盔。<br/>
从结构看，敞开的好像正是这艘巨大舰船的主舱门。<br/>
弗利萨又咯吱咯吱地向我走来，他一把揪住我脖子上那个该死的装置，拖着我向着敞开的舱门方向走去。<br/>
他的这个形态相对矮小，我是完全被他像拖布一样拉拽着在地板上摩擦……摩擦过栈桥，摩擦下台阶……他缓慢地走着，我就缓慢地擦着舰船的地面……虽然早就能够反抗了，我决定在情况清晰前绝对不要让他发现我已经恢复了大部分的意识和力气。<br/>
在栈桥下，弗利萨军的士兵全副武装，左右分列。他们的共主拖着我前行时，他们纷纷举枪行礼……我很狼狈，不过无所谓。我还在等待机会。<br/>
接近门口了……找机会挣脱掉他，然后直接逃走怎么样？既然是发信器遥控的装置，总有一个可控的范围吧？<br/>
我正在思索着，眼睛的余光突然扫到了一个身影。<br/>
在主舱门外的阶梯下面，在被气流斩断碾碎的的森林的前方。他一个人站在空地上。<br/>
破旧的肮脏的斗篷在呼啸的风里飘摆，破裂粗糙的边沿掀起又落下。他远望上去依然像如枯枝——小心地藏着所有的气，不让人轻易感知到他的存在。<br/>
但他的手中正握着一把长剑，剑身白亮，仿佛冰雪。那是他出现时我丢失的剑。<br/>
提着我脖子的怪物站在飞船的舷梯之上，冲那人发出一声舒畅的感叹。<br/>
“啊啊——小贝吉塔，我可追上你啦！”我听见，弗利萨说。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>弗利萨挥了挥手，我被他甩到空中，又瞬即掉落下去。<br/>
我开始在坠落中调整自己的平衡，按说这不是什么难事，但该死的，坠落中的我刚刚开始动作，就瞥见那怪物苍白的、生着漆黑指甲的手指又放在那个遥控器的按键上了。<br/>
电流击穿了我的脖子。又一次。</p><p>我以为父亲会过来接住我，我以为他会帮助我。电流肆虐的瞬间，我确曾这样幻想过。结果幻想就是幻想，我瘫软在地上睁开眼睛，看见他还在原来的地方，一动不动。他好像顽石一样。<br/>
他站在原处，全身都隐蔽在破旧的斗篷中。我听见他用阴郁的、我所不熟悉的声线，正与弗利萨交流。<br/>
“……所以这就是实验成果。”我听见他说。<br/>
“满意吗？”这是弗利萨的声音。<br/>
“既然是需要他人辅助的装置，遥控器打算交给谁呢？”父亲问。<br/>
“只有最强的人才能掌握准确的分寸吧，你不这样认为吗，小贝吉塔？”弗利萨果然是这样回答。真是无耻啊。<br/>
他们的对话听起来态度很熟捻，也许五年来一起工作的事情都是实言。我躺在那里，无法动弹手指，活像死鱼一样。愤恨在心底激荡，我的牙根发痒。<br/>
“果然还是不能信任你。”父亲沉默了几秒钟，才缓慢地吐出了这样一句。<br/>
弗利萨站在比我们都高一些的地方，发出了昂扬畅快的大笑。<br/>
“你需要的不是信任我，而是服从我，贝吉塔。你所关切的人就在眼前，现在，你该知道自己要怎么做。”他这样说。<br/>
父亲开始向前走去，走到我的跟前——他看了我，他在极近处，对着我，拽下了兜帽。因此我能知道他确曾在这一步之间瞩目过我……只是看了一眼，仅此而已了。然后他就继续前行。<br/>
几步之间，他脱掉了斗篷，一松手它就随大风飘走，落在十数步外。<br/>
斗篷下面，他穿着弗利萨军旧式的战斗服。多少年他都青睐这个贴身的款式和轻质的橡皮护甲——能有效防护冲击、不会影响速度。他的布尔玛为他打造过类似的护甲，式样非常接近了，但又有微妙的不同。我的头虽然还不能自主移动，但我的目光一直追随着他……啊，是了，他穿的不是母亲改进过的款式，而是弗利萨军的制式品……是来自弗利萨军的。<br/>
之前是我大意了，脱掉它的时候都没认出来就是弗利萨军的战斗服。他确实是从弗利萨军出发来到这里。<br/>
他越过仰面瘫软的我，又向前走了两步，选择了一个处在我和弗利萨之间的为止，忽然将长剑插入地球的泥土中，整个人单膝跪下。<br/>
“请原谅他的冒犯，弗利萨大人，请您放过他，让他自由地离开吧。”他埋低了头颅，即使是这样我也能看到他向上的、火焰似的发尖。<br/>
纯粹的赛亚人都有一头漆黑的、坚硬的头发。悟空先生是这样，父亲也是这样的。我没有那样的头发，我的发丝很柔软，这一点我比较像妈妈。<br/>
“哦？这就是你的解决办法吗小贝吉塔？”弗利萨的声音充满了嘲讽意味，“凭什么你觉得我会同意？他是曾经杀死过我的男人呢，凭什么你觉得我在占据上风的时候要放弃复仇？”<br/>
“我不是来谈条件的，也不是来辩论的，我只是在用你能觉得高兴点的方法解决。”父亲回答，他跪着向弗利萨说话。<br/>
可能他虽然跪着，说的话却不怎么能让弗利萨感受到自己的高高在上。那怪物发出狺狺的低吼声，旋即我便听见罡风呼啸——他的尾巴掀动起激烈的气流，疾风像鞭子一样抽在了父亲的脸上。<br/>
我甚至能清晰地看到他的脸颊破裂，血珠飞溅出来、散碎在风中的景象。只有两步之遥，如果我能动，我就冲上去替他挡下……或者干脆推开他了。<br/>
他还是稳稳跪着，任凭鲜血披面，丝毫没有动弹。<br/>
“看样子您并没有感觉高兴点呢，大人。”他冷冷地说道。<br/>
弗利萨当然没有感觉到高兴。我听得出他的声音都开始夹缠愤恨。他咆哮着：“我不在意这个长相奇怪的赛亚猴子同你是什么关系！用你手中的剑砍下他的头，戴起我为你制作的小装置，你所有的背叛就从此一笔勾销！这可是很划算的呢，我甚至可以不计前嫌，今天就让你坐上舰队司令的位置，还记得吗？在很久之前我就许诺过你！”<br/>
这下该轮着我发出嘲讽的笑声了。虽说我不够了解父亲、也无法预估他的行为，可是我始终坚信、我确信，他不会动手杀死我。即使是舰队司令的位置也不可能引诱父亲对我痛下杀手，因为……<br/>
就在我自信满满的同时，我看见父亲站了起来，他转过身，向着我，双手举起了剑。<br/>
“闭上眼睛，特兰克斯。”他轻声说。<br/>
真是温柔啊，他不要我看那剑刃挥。我怎么可能照做。<br/>
迄今为止我对他一点也不了解，我对他的所有设想都存在错判，我为什么要相信他，接受他这一瞬间的温柔和伪善？<br/>
我想对他说，我拒绝。可是时间太短我仍旧无法拿回语言能力，我根本无法拒绝。<br/>
我能做的就是瞪大眼睛——看着他怎样挥剑。<br/>
即使是普通的钢铁，这把剑在父亲的手中也能迸发出寒冷锋锐的强光。他全无犹豫，立刻对着我的脖子挥落了长剑。</p><p>整件事情发生太快，以至于我都来不及体会和感慨。<br/>
那把剑的锋刃果然落在我的脖子上——它瞬间切断了用外星材料制作的控制装置。剑刃的辉光还没有消失，父亲已经翻手打出来一连串的光波，却不是向着弗利萨，而是向着外星飞船表面。<br/>
这么近的距离防护根本没有意义，他的目标就是飞船的外引擎装置而已，那里连接着危险的储能舱，任意破坏一个，都会造成局部的、连串的剧爆。<br/>
如果从很远的地方开始攻击，能量波可能直接打不进防护罩，他显然早就算好了距离。<br/>
爆炸的连锁反应开始的瞬间，我还依稀听得见惊叫惨叫和弗利萨的咆哮声……之后这些都越来越远了，我正在飞行当中，在远离那片事发区域。<br/>
在父亲的双臂间，在他的怀抱里。我的剑插回剑鞘中，好好的挂在我的背上。<br/>
我确实不了解他，固然他的做法只能把与弗利萨军的最后对决推迟若干分钟而已，但那的确有效，他精准又安全地把我拉拔出来了。</p><p>他抱着我降落在我们重逢的那片区域，在原来是悬崖、现在是碎石场的废墟。倚靠着一块较大的花岗岩，他把我的身体扶正，让我坐直。<br/>
“特兰克斯，我不知道弗利萨对你说了什么、做过什么……总之，让你受苦了。”他在我的面前跪坐，态度恳切又严肃。快速行动让他脸颊上的裂口流出了更多的血。那些血一直漫延到他的肩颈。<br/>
他看着我的眼睛很清明，没有泪水在里面，脸上流淌的只有赛亚人的鲜血。<br/>
“从某一天开始，只要我在修炼中提升到超级赛亚人，无论是哪一层次的超级赛亚人，都会有一段时间完全处于完全无记忆的状态，随着年龄增长这个时间持续得越来越长，连原本清晰的回忆也开始慢慢丢失了，身体和脑袋愿意记得的只剩下追逐战斗的快意。可能这就是所谓的年老吧……竟然不是无法提升，而是提升之后无法回来……”<br/>
他用戴着白色手套的手擦拭着我的脸，泥污顿时沾染了原来清洁的手套表面。<br/>
“父……亲……”我拼命扯动舌头，终于挤出了这个词。发音很困难，听起来不像是人类语言中的任何一个词。<br/>
“不要勉强！你听我说完……”他按住我的肩膀，执拗地、坚持说了下去，“……与其他人一起生活的记忆、享乐的记忆、被人爱着好好对待的记忆，这些对于赛亚人价值观来说本不是很重要……也许以前，我们的祖先中也曾有人出现像我这样情况，也许他们最后就放弃了记忆，让自己尽情地战斗，直至在发狂的战斗中战死为止……我只是……我的回忆告诉我，我们的战斗行为还有其他的意义……我不想变成只知道战斗的疯狂怪物，不想在没有尊严的战斗和残杀中死去……我希望在记忆没有彻底丢失之前，就在战斗中被足够强大的人杀死。所以我开始尝试修复布尔玛留下的时光机器，我想去找到卡卡罗特……卡卡罗特曾与我有类似的约定。”<br/>
我努力摇动着头，试图让他明白我不赞同他的想法。弗利萨竟然说了一些实情，只不过是在全部的真实当中，有选择地曲解了部分细节……<br/>
难怪父亲这一次从出现在悬崖顶上开始，就充满了退让和孤寂感。他的经历和感受是我难以想象的，我原以为自幼要靠努力战斗才能活下去的我是与他最相像的……<br/>
“时光机器需要的能源在弗利萨军的领地很容易取得，我抢走能源时弗利萨来了，他提出帮助我。我的时间不多，我的气随时可能失去控制。我决定抓紧时间，与他们合作。这期间我一直在观察弗利萨，他已经变得更强了，如果我死去，在宇宙间与神龙一起漂流的卡卡罗特又没有回来，也许整个银河系都会被他的野心吞没……”<br/>
讲述到这里，我看见笑容回到他涂满鲜血的脸上，他笑得轻松且柔和。<br/>
他用双手捧住我的脸，笑着对我说：“本来只想来看你和你妈妈最后一眼，然后就去找卡卡罗特……现在计划改变了，我决定现在就去——杀掉弗利萨。”<br/>
“他一定会报复。不光是向你报复，他会杀掉所有地球人的。就由他最恐惧的超级赛亚人来阻止这一切吧。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我有重要的事情要拜托你，特兰克斯！”父亲抓着我的脸颊，语气突然严厉了。<br/>
仔细一想，这回见面，他还从未用这样的口气对我说过话。<br/>
“弗利萨绝对比以前强了，我可能需要尽全力去打败他。如果我打败了弗利萨，又无法恢复平常的意识，你必须马上动手杀死我，不要犹豫。对决也可以，偷袭也可以，总之千万不要犹豫。”他说。<br/>
这一刻他看着我的眼睛，非常肃穆。他没考虑过我想要拒绝，或者再商量一个别的计划什么的……本来嘛，他已经承认了，这趟旅程的终点就是赴死，他期待被一个力量强大的人杀死。身为赛亚人最后的王子，他荣耀的死亡不可能是被疯癫裹挟的，他想自己选择那个强者。<br/>
他希望的强者是悟空先生……现在他的身边却只有我了。<br/>
我在他的手心里摇晃着头，眼泪都甩掉了下来。他并没有因为我软弱的哭泣而责备我。<br/>
“不要哭，除了到最后也没能见到卡卡罗特，我已经没有遗憾了。”他微笑起来，忽然凑近了，又把嘴唇贴在我的额头上。<br/>
“父亲……”我终于能完整叫出这个词了，体力和感觉在恢复，只是不够快……太不够了。<br/>
“我真的没有遗憾。我同自己的父王没有告别的时间……”他吐出的微热的气扫过我哭泣的脸，“迄今为止所有觉得好的都已经交给你了……像跟布尔玛一样喝过酒，她喂饱我、安慰我……像跟卡卡罗特一样，你摸我的尾巴，我亲你的这里——“<br/>
他用手指弹了弹刚才自己亲吻过的皮肤，眯起了眼睛。阳光透过云层，短暂地照上他的脸颊，这几秒钟，他像是完全地沉浸在黄金色的回忆里。<br/>
“父亲……”我的手指能动了，但麻痹感还肆虐着。我想要抬起手臂完整地给他一个拥抱，目前却还是办不到。<br/>
原来是这样的，他把他觉得最好的回忆都交给我了。那些曾经让他快乐的片段……可能只是疲惫后的一餐饭，可能是深爱的女人递过来的一杯酒，可能是捧着脸颊的一双手……可能是一次舒畅温存的口交，可能是揉搓着断掉的尾巴根的手指头……一场汗水淋漓的性爱……贴在前额的热乎乎的一个吻。<br/>
与妈妈的……与悟空先生的……他宝贝的部分。如果放纵自己变成战斗疯子这一切都会消失吧，他在勉强维系着自己的现在与过去，一个人这样经过了很久，才来到我这里……<br/>
“真快活啊……我过了很好的一辈子。年轻时完全没想过会有这种未来，所以你一定要带着这些快乐的记忆，尽可能多走远一点。”他重新睁开眼睛，看着我，用严肃郑重的口气对我要求说。<br/>
“永远不要忘了赛亚人的骄傲，贝吉塔五世。”<br/>
他这样宣布道。<br/>
真的是最后了，他一定是这样打算的。他把他觉得美好的东西都转赠予我，最后他把他的名字也给了我。<br/>
这是他的死去的星星的名字，他消逝了的王国的名字，他父亲的名字和祖父的名字，这也是我祖先的名字。他交给我这个，紧接着就放开了贴在我脸颊上的手。<br/>
手指滑下去了，经过胸前时，忽然握住我红色的领巾将它拽了下来。之前斩断控制装置的时候，它也受了牵连，已经被划开了一条裂口。父亲看上去不太在意它是一样残破的东西，他只是留恋地、用手指搓揉了它几下。<br/>
“这个就送给我吧。”他说着，用布巾轻轻擦拭了一下面颊上的血，然后把它系在了自己的左臂上。<br/>
“永别了。见到卡卡罗特的话，请告诉他我从来没有放弃过与他再见面的念头，到死为止都想再见一面。”<br/>
他丢下这无情的遗言，遽然抽身站起。</p><p>乌云已经遮盖掉我们头顶的全部日光，在他瞩目的方向，清晰可以看见极盛的光芒，是大量的气凝聚后瞬间能量聚变迸发的辉光。<br/>
父亲的气也开始提升了，太阳般炽热的红光从他的脚下升起，旋转直上，笼盖他的全身。他向我转过头来，又望了一眼。我注意到他的双瞳不再是黑色，而是呈现出红宝石般明亮的火红色。<br/>
头发也正在产生变化，变成了名副其实的火焰……在红光中，他脸上的伤口正在飞速愈合、消失。他的双颊重又现出少年人那种饱满而明艳的光彩，与此同时，他的身型也愈发纤细紧致。呼吸间他的气焰并未有显得茂盛，而是渐渐沉静，渐趋于无，完全消失在这副年轻了的身躯里。<br/>
这样的他望了望我，瞬即一扭身飞向乌云密布的天空，消失了。</p><p>“父亲——！！！”我的身体也在这一瞬间，终于完全恢复了知觉，我向他的背影伸出手去，但他离去得太快了，我只能摸到他留下的，被烧灼过又冷却掉的风。<br/>
我爬起来，检查了剑，然后将它插回剑鞘。<br/>
一直戴着的领巾被父亲取下后，风吹在脖子的皮肤上，现在忽然觉察到有特别明显的凉意。<br/>
我是否真的要按父亲的意思办……？一定还能有其他的办法吧？<br/>
不想要继承父亲的名字，我不想做贝吉塔五世。我希望贝吉塔四世能继续存在着，仅仅是这样而已！<br/>
“弗利萨——！”在遥远的地方传来了父亲的咆哮声。<br/>
是伴随着爆炸的轰响、闪电与雷鸣。碎石和泥土形成的龙卷风沸腾似的冲向天空，又瞬间炸裂开、飞散了。<br/>
战斗开始了。即使父亲不希望我插手，我也不该在这里逃避、耽误太久。<br/>
我辨认了方向，向那风暴的中心飞去。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我奔去的方向一切都在燃烧，四野尽是烟尘。<br/>
可能是之前的角力与剧爆造成的后果，地面上纵横着若干沟壑，每一条都深达数十米。如果我没记错，此地原本海拔较高，是一片连绵的荒山。<br/>
山已经不复存在了，山上曾有过的生命也都被这惊天的剧爆波及，化作了尘埃。<br/>
这个世界已经没有神龙了，我没有能力让那些郁郁葱葱的林丛树木，和那些悄然隐匿在森林中的生命回来。外星生物的破坏力即是如此。何况我相信这根本不是父亲与弗利萨的全力，这还远远不及……</p><p>我在海角的山峰上找到了父亲。他很醒目，因为他火焰般的头发……即使他的气不易为我所捕捉，在他自己早就的废墟尽头，我还是找到了他。<br/>
我飞向他——他们。弗利萨在他脚下的两座小丘之间，身下是龟裂成蛛网状的巨石。他的颜色也是我从未见过的，他苍白色的皮肤完全覆盖着金色的细鳞。<br/>
“竟然是一个黄金色的弗利萨。”我喃喃着，在他的附近短暂悬停。<br/>
“赛亚人……你过来……”弗利萨的嘴唇里咳出了绛色的血丝。刚才父亲给他的迎面这一下一定不轻。<br/>
如果现在就近杀死这个满身金色鳞片的怪物，父亲也许不需要付出更多来击杀他。我杀死过他一次，如今只是要再做一次。我拔出剑，瞬间将自己置于金色的气焰与闪电火花当中，然后在他的身旁落下。<br/>
弗利萨躺着，眼睁睁看我举剑靠近。真是奇诡的生物，他的肢体明明已经半被碎石埋葬，当我接近时还是能感觉到与之前完全不同的、烫热嚣张的气。果然父亲没有说错，他也变强了。<br/>
“真奇怪……咳咳……之前并没有发现的……咳……你同贝吉塔的脸孔很相像啊……”他咳着血丝，用我不熟悉的，极富磁性的声音引导着我，对我说道，“……既然如此的话，赛亚人……你想不想……知道贝吉塔君留在我这里的……秘密呢……？”<br/>
他的声音逐渐低下去了，明明近在咫尺，最后几个音几乎完全听不到。但我不会再靠近了，就在这里直接将他重新分尸就好。很显然，他想偷袭我。这样说也无非是骗我走近罢了。<br/>
“受死吧，弗利萨！”我举起了剑。<br/>
出乎意料地，我没有在弗利萨的脸上看到对死的恐惧，相反他流露出的眼神欢欣而愉快。他轻声嘀咕着：“那真是太遗憾了……”或者是类似发音的一句话。话音甫落，我就感觉到背后有巨大的能量袭来。<br/>
就好像整个一个太阳向我砸过来那么热。我不得不立刻放弃现在的举动，飞身躲开。<br/>
是需要狼狈地滚落下山坡，才能完整避过。即使这样，那热能爆开的石头和泥土还是像暴雨一样关照了我全身。<br/>
我从地上爬起来，看见山顶上的父亲缓缓放下了手掌：“他是我的猎物，让开。”<br/>
他的眼睛里没有慈悲或愤怒，也好像完全看不到我的脸。正如他自己所说的，他成为了拥有神的力量、但是只专注于自己的战斗的那种狂人！<br/>
弗利萨躺在那里发出一阵尖锐的大笑：“只差一点点！真是可惜啊……”原来这才是他的计划，他知道如今的父亲一定不会允许其他人抢先杀死他的目标，他希望假父亲之手杀死我，他希望我们自相残杀。<br/>
直到此时他仍然希望玩弄我们，希望以我们的痛苦为食。<br/>
“弗利萨！”我咬牙切齿地吼出他的名字。赛亚人的愤怒在我的血管中沸腾了，我根本不在乎是否会被父亲杀死，此时此刻，我只是被这个卑鄙的生物激怒了。<br/>
杀死他不再是解决麻烦——或者复仇——杀死他只是能让我舒服的一件事，我马上就要去做。<br/>
我再度跳起来，挥剑斩向那个怪物。<br/>
我能感觉到，父亲也就在此时，从山顶移步而下。他的移动速度极快，气焰正随着接近高速提升。我顾不上会有什么后果，只想着要抢先靠近弗利萨——<br/>
就是在这一刹那，弗利萨的气也陡然鼎盛！<br/>
不不不——不是弗利萨……不只是弗利萨……我近旁那个生物的气，仿佛是另一种东西……！<br/>
尘石爆起，遮蔽了我的视线。在蒙蒙的灰雾当中，我依稀看到一个怪物长角的影子……<br/>
还没有看清，“他”生着黑色指甲的手，就从烟雾中霍然探出，卡住了我的脖子！</p><p>烟尘落下时，我已经完全无法呼吸了。<br/>
眼前一阵一阵发黑，依稀能看到变得像个巨人一般的弗利萨头顶着四根金色的长角。<br/>
我听见长剑落地、砸在岩石上的声音。我能感觉到力量正随氧气在快速流失……暂时无法维系超级赛亚人的状态了……那些令人兴奋的热度和闪电正在消亡，它们消失时发出的细小的声音同破碎的泡沫也没什么不一样。<br/>
“贝吉塔，你所关心的赛亚人在我手里啦！”那巨人仍旧保持着弗利萨的声音，他的尾尖噼噼啪啪地敲打着碎石裸露的地面，兴奋极了。<br/>
父亲没有说话，我视线的余光看见他站在十余步外，只是沉默着、保持着他那火焰般的少年形态。<br/>
他……他认得出我吗？<br/>
“本想把这个新形态留到最后给你一个大——大的惊喜来着。”弗利萨……用这么大的身躯发出如此尖利的笑声，实在是诡异。我挣扎着，试图从他的铁爪中挣脱……可是没有用。<br/>
……眼睛和太阳穴跳痛得厉害……真的要不行了……<br/>
“没有反应吗？……啊，可能是真的不在乎这一只吧。如此我拧断他脖子的话，你也不会阻止了？”弗利萨喃喃自语着，果然开始加大手指合拢的力道。就是这个时机，我聚起气力，猛踹他的腋下。<br/>
虽然没有瞬间挣脱，他的手指还是松开了一丁点。我伸手去拧他的小臂，抓挠了好几下，突然像是激怒了他，他的尾巴缠上我的腰，扯起我在空中随意晃抖了几下，就抛出去了。<br/>
我一头栽在父亲的脚边。这时勉强撑起头颅望向这个与我血缘相关的男人，他的侧脸像是象牙雕成的一样，光润平静到没有一丝一毫的生气。他根本看都不看我一眼。<br/>
是真的疯了吗……我感觉不出来。与其说是疯掉无所谓我的死活，他现在更像是专注在弗利萨身上，完全不情愿再怜悯我。<br/>
“不在乎这一只的话，那另外一只呢？小贝吉塔……你在我的飞船舱室里，一个人在床上打滚的时候，反复尖叫过的那个赛亚名字，现在还记得吗？”<br/>
弗利萨怪笑着，叫出那个大家都难以忘怀的、独特的赛亚人的名字。他用得意非凡的口吻，毫无先兆地尖叫出悟空先生的名字：“孙悟空——你真的不想知道孙悟空在哪里吗？”<br/>
父亲明明抬起的脚步又落下了。从我的角度，能清楚地看见他好像全无欲念的眼角跳动了一下。他的眼角跳动了——微末的、确实的一小下。<br/>
“卡卡罗特与神龙在一起。”他说。<br/>
我的感觉糟糕透了……他有这样的信念，这样……自欺欺人的坚信，让我觉得很糟糕。<br/>
“不！”弗利萨尖叫道，“我知道他在哪里！五年来，他一直在同一个地方！是一个你能活着抵达的地方！”<br/>
他向着他无法控制和约束的这一个贝吉塔晃动手指，诱惑他、召唤他。<br/>
他向他曾经的奴隶、与而今无法企及的超级赛亚人许下承诺。<br/>
他当着我的面，对父亲说：“靠近些，到这里来……对……再近些……到我这里来……”<br/>
我看见巨大的、长角的弗利萨向着父亲张开了怀抱：“过来呀……小贝吉塔！我会在你的耳边小声告诉你……孙悟空现在人在哪里。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>父亲好像是受了蛊惑。<br/>
固然从我的角度，能够理解他太想见到悟空先生的心情，但是……但是……<br/>
“别过去！”距离上我已经根本无法阻止他靠近弗利萨，只能大声呼唤制止他。<br/>
但他还是直接向弗利萨走去了……明知道是陷阱……也许他非常自信于自己现在的力量吧，也许他已经逐渐丧失理智，并不知道我正在呼唤他。<br/>
他走到弗利萨的面前，一动不动。已经消失在他精悍的身躯之内的红色火焰又一次燃烧起来，他脚下的地面完全裂开了，那些盛焰仿佛从地底蹿上来的一般。父亲的身形几乎隐没那炼狱的火中。<br/>
“说吧，卡卡罗特在哪里？”他轻声问，态度严厉又冰冷。<br/>
弗利萨的左手穿过了火焰，轻轻抚触在父亲的胸膛：“回来找我之前，你一直住在孙悟空原来的房子里……”他真的靠近了，摆出像是要和平拥抱的姿势，靠近了父亲的脸颊。<br/>
“因为能量暴走我才离开了包子山。”父亲说。<br/>
“因为能量暴走，孙悟空捕捉到你的气，找到了你的位置，立刻回到了包子山。他在那座你等着他的房子里住着，哪里都没去，五年来一直住在那里。”<br/>
弗利萨的语速很缓慢，语气也可算是柔和的。只是伴随着他的这些话，这些——完全无情的真相，我看到父亲的肩膀正在微微地抖动着。<br/>
“亲爱的贝吉塔，我每天既会监控你，也会观察他，五年了，你们对彼此无望的等待一直毫无感觉吗？”弗利萨说——他的声线，在吐出这最后几个字的同时陡然提高了。<br/>
与此同时——我感觉到这个怪物的气也产生了爆燃般的剧增！<br/>
“快离开那儿！”我飞身扑向父亲，当时想的是如果能替代他被弗利萨击中也无所谓。<br/>
然而，弗利萨的这一下偷袭，是自下而上的。他贴在父亲胸前的手，突然自下而上地击出了蓄满能量的一拳！他的整只左手——乃至半个手臂，直接以倾斜的状态穿透了父亲的胸膛！！！<br/>
在这种完全的暴力突破面前，再坚固的护甲都像是脆弱的纸皮……护甲炸裂开来，连带着防护服也千疮百孔。<br/>
可是弗利萨他并非是打出这一拳而已，他还在不断向着出拳方向施加巨力。他的身体离开了燃烧着红火的地表，直接与被他刺穿的父亲一道直冲向云端！<br/>
仅仅是这个过程也激发了新一轮的气爆，我挥剑将袭来的气弹格开，拼命加速，试图追上他们……</p><p>他们在开始变冷的云端停止了动作。我就在彼处追上了他们。<br/>
靠近看时，我看到拼命喘息的是弗利萨，他的手臂，和整个半身，都被父亲伤口中喷出的鲜血染红了……<br/>
“父亲——！！！”我咆哮着，向他们靠近。无论如何我都要刺出一剑，不管能不能劈碎现在的弗利萨也要试试！<br/>
父亲就在这个时候抬起了一只手。并不是垂死之人有气无力的动作，他的手坚定而稳定，向着我抬了起来。<br/>
“看见了吗弗利萨？他是我的继承人。”他用平稳的声音说完了这句话，丝丝缕缕的鲜血开始漫溢出他的嘴角……也正是在这个令人痛苦的停滞的瞬间，他周身的气遽然暴增，以我从未想象过的一种感觉改变了存在的方式。<br/>
剧烈的辉光从他的每一寸肉体上迸发出来，他的头发和眼睛统统开始转变，从火焰转为寒冰，他的躯壳就好像水晶镜子里的一个不可触及的幻影。<br/>
他完全变成了另一种超级赛亚人的状态，是我至今从未见过的冰蓝色的形态！<br/>
但这种寒冰颜色的能量，只是更加炽热，是如恒星一样，能够熔烧一切那么热。他那并不高大的身体此刻就好像一颗星星的星核！<br/>
“啊……啊啊……贝吉塔……你……好阴险啊！”弗利萨试图从那星核的中央把手臂抽回来。这怎么可能呢？父亲僵持不动，他用身上最后的、激烈燃烧的能量把他的对手完全锁死了。<br/>
然后，他向我的所在转过头来。<br/>
“特兰克斯！”他严厉地低吼道，“就是现在！”<br/>
我也催动了自己全部的气。剩下多少，就使用多少，我只有一剑的机会，就用尽我的全部挥出这一剑！<br/>
长剑从弗利萨的左肩斜斩而下，劈开那怪物的身体，将他完全斩断为二！紧接着像我曾经在父亲面前做过一次的那样，我冲着他的脸击出一个能量波，连串的剧爆中，缀着头颅的右半身完全被冲飞了出去，率先坠向地面。<br/>
弗利萨的左半身断裂了，他与父亲的连接也立刻消亡了，父亲身上的冰蓝色烈焰正在慢慢熄灭。他的头发开始褪色，一点一点变黑……他的眼睛一下子就回复了黑色——可那不再是像黑曜石一样明亮的黑，他的双瞳正在失去焦点，他的身体在空中拼命流血。<br/>
那些血滴散失在寒冷的云端，瞬即变成冰晶，被风吹走了。父亲伸手抓住插入自己胸口的残肢手臂，他慢慢地闭上了双眼。<br/>
我听见他嘀咕了一声：“啊……好恶心！”<br/>
——他突然把那条手臂拽出了他的身体！！</p><p>我还没来得及发出惊叫，他的坠落就开始了。<br/>
他笔直地坠下去，在苍云间画出一道血线。<br/>
我开始俯冲着，埋头向下，伸出手臂试图在他落地前追赶上他……我是多么想要抓住他！<br/>
完全意想不到父亲的计划是这样的，他大概早就决定了要在杀死弗利萨的同时也杀死自己……我的眼泪拼命地掉落，在高空的飞行中，它们一离开眼眶就会结成冰。<br/>
几乎都要抓到了……但一阵普通的狂风吹来，就轻易将我们的手又分开。<br/>
最近的山顶已经出现在视线里了，连上面的石屑都能看得清。我完全绝望地眨着眼睛，希望泪水不要再将我的视野扭曲——<br/>
我视野当中的景物确实扭曲了！忽然间我确定了这一点。仿佛本来是死静的实物也呈现了一定的曲度，不是错觉！<br/>
一抹鲜亮的橙色出现在扭曲的空间中心，陡然间它就变大了，呈现了实体——一个穿着橙色衣服的人从虚空中疾冲而出，瞬间移动到与父亲平行的位置。<br/>
那个人伸出强壮的手臂，在高速移动制造的绝对静止当中，他轻轻松松地，紧紧接住了父亲的身体，甚至还有时间，把他的头颅按在胸前。<br/>
然后他便停步在那仿佛无物的虚空当中，向着我下落的方向抬起了脸。<br/>
我先看清的，是那个人桀骜不驯的黑硬的额发，接着，是他的面容。<br/>
“悟空先生！”我认出了他——我叫出了声。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>出现在我们眼前的这一个悟空先生看起来跟我上次见到他一模一样，没有任何的变化。<br/>他的头发仍旧漆黑，面庞也并没有像父亲那样显得瘦削了。岁月好似忘记了这个人，或者父亲在等着他的那些年里，他实际已经找到办法战胜这么多的岁月。</p><p>他抱着父亲降落在松软的泥土上。我紧追去，看见父亲的一只手轻飘飘地从悟空先生的怀里滑了下来，本来应是纯白的手套上一缕缕的沾满了刺目的血迹。<br/>他的血还在沿着指尖滴下，那手指却连一点令人怀有希望的抖动都没有出现。我扑上去想查看他的呼吸，被悟空先生抬手拦住了。<br/>他的手里捏着一个小袋子：“心脏还在跳，快拿颗仙豆给他吃。”<br/>袋子里好像是还有四五颗。捏住一颗放到父亲嘴边的时候，我的手指抖得厉害：“他完全没有知觉了！这个是要嚼碎吃下去才行的吧？”<br/>悟空先生很不客气地从我的指间把仙豆抢了过去，放进自己的嘴巴里，嚼得很大声。<br/>我觉得不太妙，几乎已经猜到他打算要怎么做了——可是当他托起父亲的头，用沾着舌头撬开他的嘴唇和牙齿时，一声惊叫还是从我这里脱口而出。我想这应该是包含有懊恼的惊叫，明明我也可以这么做的。<br/>……好像是用舌头一直把仙豆的碎末都送进喉咙了。他真的花了很长时间做这件事，久到我有点难受，总觉得会因为他太私心做这件事导致父亲在我眼前来不及被救治。<br/>事实并非如此，父亲胸前的伤口正在消失。血污仍在，原来已经被打穿的地方却已经重生出完整的血肉了。连疤痕都不会有。<br/>悟空先生终于肯放开父亲的嘴唇了，他抬起头，我看见父亲的嘴唇微微张翕着，已经变得非常湿润了。他的唇瓣与两颊上都多了些红活的血色，眼皮抖动，但人没有醒来。<br/>悟空先生摸了摸他胸口新长出的皮肤，看着我说：“有效果了，这里摸上去热乎乎的呢，这一次幸好没有直接打在心脏上。”<br/>他的目光很坦荡，这反倒让我很难受……总之，我是很难忘掉父亲胸膛的皮肤汗湿以后的触感的……明明很温热，覆着汗水摸上去就凉凉的。这辈子只要活着就忘不了的……<br/>“明明已经医治好了，为什么还不醒过来呢？”我问。<br/>忽然之间，我很畏惧父亲是不愿再醒来。我想到一种最糟糕的可能——他耗尽所有要与弗利萨同归于尽，会不会他的灵魂已经竭尽，再也不会苏醒？<br/>我感到一阵寒意，慌不则言的开口道：“胶囊公司还有医疗装置，我们可以检查他的脑电波……”<br/>悟空先生摇了摇头。他把一根手指放在嘴边，示意我收声。然后，他贴近父亲的耳朵，冷不丁地大声说道：“贝吉塔！弗利萨还没有完全死掉欸！”<br/>父亲的双眼倏然瞪开了，他猛地推开悟空先生的脸，快速地坐了起来：“得马上送他下地狱！不然他会毁掉地球的！”<br/>他很神经质地坐直了，但是是端坐在悟空先生盘起的大腿上、在他的怀里。他一抬头就看见了我，并且叫了我的名字：“特兰克斯！”<br/>我尴尬地倒退了一步。<br/>“你没事就太好了。”父亲郑重其事地说道。我不确定这一句是给悟空先生的，还是给我的。<br/>悟空先生的脸凑了过来，他的手搭在了父亲的肩上。父亲似是感觉不到肩上多出来的那只手……这一回我确定了，尽管有那么多年没有见到面的时候，他也可以完全放松地任由孙悟空搭上这只手。<br/>悟空先生说：“说弗利萨没死是认真的，他的气虽然虚弱了，但还感觉得到。”<br/>他顿了顿，突然揽住父亲的肩，把他一把按在自己胸口。他用双臂紧紧抱着父亲的身体，揉着他的背，把自己的脸颊和鼻尖贴在父亲的肩头乱蹭。<br/>“你没事就太好了……”他用我从来没有从叫做孙悟空的那个人那里听见过的虚弱声线呜咽说，“你的气消失了那么久，完全感觉不到……我每天都在想最坏的情况了……”<br/>父亲没有应声，他又闭上了眼睛。一瞬间我突然发觉，他的面貌，不光可以做我的父亲，甚至可以做眼前这一个悟空先生的父亲了。悟空先生对他说的每一个字，也是我有过的感受，只是他找对了可以说出来的时机，而我没有。<br/>父亲终于抬起了双手，轻搭在悟空先生的背，拍了拍他的背。<br/>“喂，喂！好了好了……特兰克斯在看啊……”他用宠溺年轻人的那种口气叹着气。<br/>他的目光倾斜向我，充满慈爱地斜睨了我一眼。我突然领悟到一桩事实……无论怎样，他是爱着我的。他以他的方式爱着我，也必定知晓我爱着他，固然他不懂得要如何向我表达。<br/>我以我的方式爱着他，我甚至……甚至不需要他有任何回应和表达。我以我的方式执著于他，爱的狰狞爪牙使我在他的面前也仿佛是一个陌生的人了。<br/>“父亲……”眼泪正在飞速地离开我的身体，“你没有事真是太好了……我只要知道你没有事就已经感觉很好。”我由衷地告白道。<br/>他的脸贴在悟空先生的头发上，侧过来，对着我，双颊仿似又沾染了幸福的青春亮色。他的黑眼睛这会儿亮晶晶的：“一想到你在这里、就在旁边，我就没有办法放纵自己随便疯掉了……啊，怎么办，特兰克斯？看来你暂时做不了贝吉塔五世了。”<br/>我把长剑捡起来归入鞘中：“但我想跟贝吉塔四世一起战斗。”<br/>“要不然一起去吧！我们去把弗利萨送回他应该呆着的地方。”悟空先生十分慵懒地感叹着，“贝吉塔！特兰克斯！我已经感觉到那家伙的气了，大家一起去完成这件事好吗？”</p><p>我看着眼前这个男人。我知道他能够瞬间移动，他也已经摆好了瞬间移动的姿势。<br/>他的一只手，以两根指头按在自己的额头，而他的另一只手，看样子是不会从我父亲的腰上松开了。<br/>我笑了笑。不清楚这个人是怎样穿越时空找到这里来的，但这已经不重要。<br/>他的出现带来了终结了坏事、带来了希望，而我确实已经感受到。<br/>我向他们伸出手，一时犹豫着要把自己的手放在哪里才好？——是悟空先生的肩头，还是我父亲的背后？<br/>辽远处地面正在震动，即使离得这么远也能够觉察到只剩下半个身体的弗利萨也已经苏醒了。<br/>我却还是迟疑着，不知要怎么放下我伸出去的这只手。<br/>就在我被可恶的迟疑绊住的这时候，我看见父亲也向我伸出了他的手。<br/>——毫无犹疑地，他紧紧地握住了我的手。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p>(正篇完结后还有三个番外，分别是弗利萨、贝吉塔、孙悟空视角的。有空会补上给大家。）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>